


【剑风黑白】同道中人

by Douglasanobody



Category: Berserk (Anime & Manga), 剑风传奇
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Douglasanobody/pseuds/Douglasanobody
Relationships: Griffith/Guts (Berserk), 剑风黑白
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	【剑风黑白】同道中人

我绑架了你，但你不必那样恐惧地看着我。这说来可笑，我只是想有人听我说话。只要你好好听完，我可以用我手中的剑担保你安然无恙。

相信我，我先开始也是人模狗样，像每一个自以为前程大好的年轻人。

在一支雇佣军队中，我找到了我一生想要跟从的人。他白衣银发，长着所有女人看到都要忌妒的一张脸。第一次见面时，他就哄诱我给他卖命。我们结结实实打了一架，他赢了，但我也把他揍得不轻。后来我走在军营里，四面都有人向我投来微妙的目光，仿佛我不是新加入的成员而是他们团长的马子。有一个年轻小孩从帐篷外面呼呼跑过来同我搭话，他说格里菲斯从来没有为了谁亲自下场打过架，他很羡慕我，还问我格里菲斯的脸揍起来什么感觉，原话是“是不是比女人还要柔软”。那小孩说完耳朵就莫名其妙地红起来，神色窘迫，于是我哈哈大笑。

揪着他的领子，像所有小孩最讨厌的那种玩世不恭的大人一样，我问他：“怎么，你也想揍他吗？那我非常敬佩你有这样一个梦想，小伙子。因为正如你所见，我已经把自己输给他了，现在你要揍他，得先打过我才行。” 这话实际上说得很不上档次，跟格里菲斯模模糊糊的那句“你是我的”基本一个德行，但那时候不知道为什么，我居然还蛮有点乐在其中。

那小孩先开始还在我手中乱挣乱打，后来不知看到了什么，忙不迭地跑走了。我回头一看，发现格里菲斯就在不远处站着，不知道这对话被他听去了多少。他走过来，笑得有些捉狭：“我以前只知道你很会杀人，没想到吓唬小孩也相当在行嘛。“

那段时间我们一起打过几场小规模的仗，已然迅速地熟络起来，彼此已经能开一些无伤大雅的玩笑。他手里拿着个什么叶子在把弄，看起来又像个小孩儿又像一只银白色卷卷毛的小羊，我望着他心头痒痒，问：“喂，格里菲斯，我能不能摸摸你的头发？”这要求有点奇怪，我说出口就知道有点过头了。但他似乎真是心情好，很快答应了，闭着眼站在那儿等我伸出手来。天知道摸个头发怎么还要闭上眼。我把手插进他的银发里一路往下，看着格里菲斯近乎透明的睫毛，他的头发卷曲而柔顺，就像一只真正的小羊。

那天晚上他穿着单衣来敲我的门，我们心照不宣地做尽一些大人的事。月光从窗户里漏进来打在他的起伏的脊背上，像一脉缠绵而滚烫的山峦。做完之后，我们靠在床上分享本地粗劣的土烟，他一口我一口地吸。他气还没怎么喘匀，笑着扣了扣我的手心：“只要鹰之团在一天，我就不准你走。” 是正常的心理现象吗，我望着他沾着汗水的笑容，忽然感到无比爱他，像是好梦姗姗来迟。人处在爱情之中时就会变成白痴，我不仅答应了他不走，还说了很多别的乱七八糟的话，我听着他的心跳声，喃喃地说我会陪着你完成你的梦想，我什么都愿意为你做，我甚至愿意为你去死。他听了一直笑，不知道是开心还是在笑话我。他说，“好的，我记住了，你已经不能反悔了。”

从那以后我更加不要命地打每一场仗，因为那是格里菲斯所望。他一个眼神递给我，我就替他去做那些正经武士所不屑做的脏事。我暗杀过格里菲斯的敌人，也暗杀过敌人无辜的妻与子。我挥过刑鞭，也放过火。鹰之团的旗帜雪白而舒展，敌人闻风而胆战，格里菲斯天神一样光明澄澈地站立着，凯旋的阔路上有城民们欢呼着夹道相迎。只有我是他的夜，他的阴沟，他流淌着的不能见人的秘密。每当我伤痕累累地归来时，他就用他自己安慰我，用手指，用嘴唇，用他隐秘而灼热的身体。

有时候，在他把满头发丝埋在我胸口的时候，我似乎能感到一点凉凉的东西洒下来，于是我更重地回抱他，不去揣度那到底是他的汗还是眼泪。

后来有一天，我们刚打完仗，那仗赢得艰难，死了不少兄弟，庆功宴上大家都喝得酩酊大醉，哥尔卡斯醉得连女人都不认识了，蹲在那儿抱着一棵树又摸又咬，别人扯都扯不开。在一片酒鬼的鬼哭狼嚎声之中，我进去格里菲斯的营帐给他换药，他那次受了刀伤，差点伤及内腑，胸口不停有血渗出来，但他自己仿佛没事人似的靠在床板上看书，甚至还找卡思嘉，我们那唯一一个女千人长要了酒。卡思嘉没给，他就转过头来冲我不满地拿腔作势：“怎么，作为鹰之团的长官，我连命令我的下属都命令不了了吗？”

我呛他：“不听长官的命令总比放任长官酗酒死掉要好，你说呢？”

他却看着我，仿佛安慰似地一笑：“我不会死在这里的。”

我摸摸他的额头，近乎自言自语地说：“你最好不会。” 

他这伤受得颇有几分戏剧性，其实严格来讲不能算战场上受的伤，应该算是英雄救美。在我们班师的路上，埋伏了几个刺客，趁着混乱想要行刺国王和公主。格里菲斯策马救了那小公主一命，用自己的身子替她挡了一刀。之后那公主隔两三天便来这么一次，说是慰问格里菲斯伤情，其实不到太阳落山不走，我曾经进去拐弯抹角地逐过几回客，都被格里菲斯用眼神压了下来。

好几个晚上，我看到格里菲斯偷偷将伤口已结成的痂重新划破，我终于忍不住，冲进去握住他持着刀的鲜血淋漓的手腕，要他给我一个解释。他犹豫了半晌，对我说：“我需要这道伤。如果我能够得到公主的青睐，我就能轻而易举地得到米特兰。“

我几乎被他气笑了，直白地问：“你想跟公主结婚？那你想过我吗？我怎么办？“

“格斯，“ 他直直地望向我：”你答应过我的，你会帮助我，扶持我，你甚至可以为我去死。现在有一条更轻松的路摆在我们面前，我没有道理不走。你再也不用去替我杀人，这难道不好吗？“

我一时哑口无言。他抱住我，轻轻地说：”我保证，我们之间什么都不会改变......“

他一说这话，我忽然感到恶心，就是物理意义的恶心，我推开他踉踉跄跄地走出门去，跪在地上呕吐了起来。初见时我们打架，一架打完，各自鼻青脸肿，他跟我说：“我要建立属于我自己的国家。” 那时我说好，我来帮你。我料想到了这路应当是腥风血雨，拾人骨而上，但我说，好。我没有想到终究有一天，他会踩着我的心过去。

他追出来，满头银丝几乎和雪融在一起，我回头病态而贪恋地抚摸格里菲斯的脸，抚摸我漂亮的，铁石心肠的小孩，我有点想问他：”你有哪怕一瞬间，像爱你的梦想那样地爱过我吗？“ 

小时候我被人用几个铜板买走。那时候的行情就是这样，几个铜板可以买到一双鞋，或者是一挂肉，或者是一条活生生的命，买鞋或者买命对买主来讲并没有很多差别。我不是那种清清秀秀的长相，所有妓院都认定我是赔钱货，最后只能被送到军营里供下等士兵泄欲。那段经历无疑是恶心的噩梦，但也是因此，我好歹学会了握剑。剑是我的手，是我的足，是我乱世里唯一的立足之地，格里菲斯不是，格里菲斯不能是。于是我说，按老规矩来吧，为剑所取，以剑相还。

看到他拔出剑的第一个姿势我就知道我赢了。他坐了三年指挥位，剑法已经不比从前。我重剑剑锋堪堪停在他右肩上，他胸前惯戴的那只贝黑莱特被我的剑甩飞出去。天重新开始下起雪来。

我头也不回地从他身边走开了，但我故意走得很慢。我茫然地心想，如果这时候他愿意赶上来，挽留我，在我背后喊我的名字，我就再也不走，即使他跟公主结婚，即使他跟随便什么人结婚，我都不走。以前我听人讲过一个西方传来的故事，说是一个叫俄耳甫斯的男的去地狱救他死去的妻子，冥王答应了他，说只要在出地狱的路上不回头，他就准他将自己的妻子带回阳间去。就在鬼门的关口，他听见妻子哭泣的声音，终于无可避免地回转过头。格里菲斯会跪在我身后哭吗，这个想法使我冷笑了片刻，我怎么会这么想？他是心如顽石的人，他是能被顺顺利利地带到阳间去的人，没有人可以听见他的哭声。

然而我发觉是我自己在流泪。我决绝地一路走，一路感到自己的眼泪落下来，在寒冷的雪夜里仿若沸腾，就好像自己的那把剑确实地劈了下去，好像我亲手杀死了他。人人都想得到爱！人人都去爱了；可是总有人比另外一些人更为不幸。我什么也没有得到，他水一样从我身上滑走了，像夏夜里的青蛙一样从我腿上跳走了，像有毒的藤草杀死自己寄生的那棵树，然后长到别的树身上去了，那样不怀愧疚地，那样理所当然地。

那时候他冲我说：我想要你。眼神那么真挚，教我差点就相信我是那个唯一。爱让我们心生怨怼，爱让我们战战兢兢，爱让我们拔刀相向。爱让我们前一秒狂妄自大，下一秒又如履薄冰。爱让我们无可避免地走向分离。

我走之后，鹰之团仿佛一夜之间销声匿迹，我不知道格里菲斯到底在做什么打算。我曾经以为我知他甚深，但又觉得似乎从来没了解过他。我在荒野里和一只野羊一起躲过雨，不是白白的，就是一只很普通的脏兮兮的小羊。天知道它为什么居然不怕人，还能顺顺利利地长到这个年纪。我看着它把脑袋凑出去喝外面的雨水，眼睛居然也是闭着的，仿佛在等待谁来抚摸。我迟疑地伸出手，它身上臭哄哄的，估计肯定有好些寄生虫，但这又有什么所谓。我触摸到它温暖的皮肤，这才发现被它身上那一堆毛遮挡住的是一具瘦骨嶙峋的身体，往下可以探到硌手的骨头。你为什么不怕我呢，我问它。小羊不会说话，安静地瞪着它那双蓝色的眼睛。

在一堆虬曲的毛中我摸到一个硬物，拿起来一看不免吓了一跳，竟不知谁在它脖子里挂了一个贝黑莱特。我仰头望着漫天的雨雾，仿佛听到命运在我耳边发出冷笑。我捏住它，它手感是一种恶心的温热，瞎着一只眼，满口牙冲我没心没肺地咧着，任谁也想不到这样一个东西居然是他妈一个高阶法器，它居然可以主宰世间命运。我狠狠将指甲掐进它的脸，任由它在我手心中无声而痛苦地呻吟起来，流出血一样红的浆水。我自暴自弃地对它说：“你是不是什么都能办到？那带我去找格里菲斯。”

我期待地默数。一秒，两秒，三秒。什么也没有发生。

——但其实是，确有事发生了。

从那日起我每夜开始做梦。我梦见格里菲斯被铐在幽深的地牢，我成为他的拷打官，一鞭一鞭地抡在他身体上，像残忍的人把最好的花瓣掐毁。我醒来冷汗淋漓，迷茫地想为什么我会做这样的梦，原来我这么狠他吗。那我为什么要离开他？为什么走掉之后又想要回去找他？为什么只有他能叫我这么伤心？我不知道，剑的胜负一望即知，但爱是个谜。

我持续地做这个梦， 这个梦仿佛是某种过激的情色表演，在那个地牢中，我变得佝偻而丑恶，无法控制我自己。我想方设法地折磨被束缚住的格里菲斯。盯着他因为疼痛而颤抖的喉结时，他愤恨的神情仿佛要将我生吞活剥。只有一次，当我将他折磨得精疲力尽，我轻轻上前抚摸他肋骨上的一道伤疤，那是反反复复被他自己弄裂的一道伤疤，每当快要痊愈，格里菲斯就叫它流出新的血来的伤疤。它格外明显，又格外新。我抚摸着它像母亲抚摸婴儿。格里菲斯浑身打了一个战栗，不可置信地盯着我，喃喃地问：“格斯，是你吗？” 我立马大惊失色地逃回黑暗中去。

当我再碰到格里菲斯时，我终于知道鹰之团长达一年之久杳无音讯的原因。他倒在地上浑身缠满绷带，我后知后觉地明白那一切根本不是什么梦，登时无法承受地别过眼。贝黑莱特也许就是那时候自己摔在地上的。他看了我一眼，自顾自地向它挣着爬去。

人骨做的祭台搭起来，格里菲斯跪在其上遥远地注视着我，说：“将尔等献出。”

后来的故事你都知道了，刚才鬼怪袭来之时，你正在我的身边。操，我不想再说了。反正就是这样，我们把一切都搞砸了。我在找他，我不知道他在哪，我要找到他。

我抓住了你，我逼迫你听完我的故事。你以为我是一个拿着剑的，招惹邪祟的疯子，但你看，我还能完完整整地，神志清明地讲出这个故事。你为什么双腿不住地颤抖？哈哈，你很害怕吗？不要怕，不要怕，孩子。我想你已经知道了，你跟他有着相似的银发，相似的蓝眸，这正是我将你抓来的原因。可是你不是他，任何一头银发任何一双蓝眸任何一副精钢做成的盔甲都不是他，我在这世间所能寻到的每一个影子都不是他。这世界上再没有人比得上他。我再也他妈找不见他。

你放心，我不会伤害你，相反我还会给你钱，好生地放你回家去，我会的。这并不是因为我这个人宅心仁厚，而是因为你不配被我杀死，只有格里菲斯配，只有他一个人配。我曾经在梦中一遍一遍地肢解他，观赏他流露出来的痛苦的神情，当他痛得极了，我就吻他。我吻遍他流出的每一滴血，吻他肮脏而磊落的灵魂，吻他恐惧而仇恨的眼神，像一个真正的好情人。即使他在鬼门的关口不发出哭声，我也会自顾自地回头，地狱的烈犬向我们扑来时我将拿着剑站在他的身侧，我将和他手牵着手下到地狱里去。

而你，你算什么，你不过是我在路边捉来的一只蠕虫。我一根毫毛也不会碰你。你等着吧，等着，等我把这瓶酒喝干净，等天亮了，我自然放你回家去。

【end】

标题来自张国荣《同道中人》

经过愿意后悔 有心变心  
经过挽手放手 快感冷感  
经过重聚离别  
一身湿了干了  
上次下次训身转身  
一个另爱一个要死要生  
一个爱东爱西称心恶心  
经过遗憾无憾  
恋恋风雨下  
是同道人


End file.
